


Movie Night

by Nutella_enthusiast



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Larry and Zerrie are just mentioned, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella_enthusiast/pseuds/Nutella_enthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was about 11:00 PM on Friday, November 16, 2012, when Liam Payne had showed up at Niall Horan's flat, completely soaked, with a bag of instant popcorn and a handful of horror movies."</p>
<p>Basically just pure cliche fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> So of the 17 stories I have started right now (almost entirely Niam), this is the first one I've finished in like, months. It's really cliche, and definitely not my favorite, but I am fairly happy with it, and I hope you will be too! :)

It was about 11:00 PM on Friday, November 16, 2012, when Liam Payne had showed up at Niall Horan's flat, completely soaked, with a bag of instant popcorn and a handful of horror movies.

 

He was determined to get the Irish boy to pay attention to him. He had felt that they had been growing apart for the past month or two, and there was no way he was leaving without finding out why.

 

"Movie night?" he asked, shivering and dripping on the doormat.

 

"Bloody hell Liam, did you walk all the way here through the rain?" shouted Niall, half amused, half worried. "It's pouring out there!"

 

"I couldn't find a cab and I missed you."

 

Niall rolled his eyes, and though Liam didn't know, turned around to hide the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

 

"I've missed you too but that doesn't mean this was a good idea!" he called back to the shivering boy standing at his door as he headed to his bedroom.

Being out of the room, he didn't see the smile that appeared on the taller boy's face, and he couldn't possibly have known the way his heart soared at the fact that Niall had missed him.

"Here," he said, when he came back, handing Liam a pair of sweats, a tshirt and a towel. "Now go get in the shower, I'll make us some tea."

Liam left the room, and Niall watched him go, admiring the way his tshirt clung to his slim frame and his wet jeans tightened around his perfect bum as he walked. Niall shook his head and turned to his kettle. There was no way he could think like that any more. Just because Liam and Danielle had broken up, there was no way he had suddenly turned gay.

As Liam showered, Niall tried his hardest not to imagine what was happening in the next room, and carefully went about preparing two mugs of tea. He popped the popcorn, thankful that its protective plastic covering had stopped the rain from hitting the paper bag it was in, and put in one of the horror movies Liam had brought over. He was kind of touched really, knowing that Liam didn't especially like horror movies, and only watched them to make him happy. He was just about to sit down, when Liam entered the room, rubbing his head with a towel and wearing a hilariously small hooters shirt.

"Uh, Niall," he said, looking down at himself. "Why do you even own a shirt this small, and what made you think it would fit me?"

"Oh jeez," chuckled Niall, looking at the logo stretched over Liam's pecs. "It's Perrie's. Zayn accidentally grabbed it and put it in his bag before he came over one time, and somehow and he left it behind when he went home. It was just the first shirt I found. But what could have possibly prompted you to try to put on a shirt that small?"

"It looked strecthy!" said Liam, laughing at the good three or four inches of exposed stomach between his pants and shirt. "You know, I think it's a good look for me. I'll just start shopping in the women's petite section." He raised his arms to flex his biceps and was greeted with the unmistakable sound of fabric ripping. "Uh-oh," he muttered, turning his head and spinning around with an almost uncanny resemblance to a puppy chasing his tail, attempting to see the damage. "Let's not tell Perrie about this, alright?"

Niall laughed and went back into his bedroom, pulled a much larger shirt out of one of his drawers and returned to the living room, to find a shirtless Liam examining the huge tear down the back of the shirt that he had somehow managed to remove. "Um." said Niall, looking at the carpet and blushing. "I got you another shirt."

"Thanks," said Liam, smiling. He threw the shirt over his shoulder and walked into the kitchen, not bothering to put it on. "Where's that tea you promised?" he called behind him. Niall stood frozen, thinking of anything but Liam's naked chest. Dead puppies. Dead kittens. Harry and Louis making kissy faces at each other.

Well that dealt with that problem.

"It's on the coffee table!" called Niall after him, heading into the living room where the tea and popcorn were waiting.

~~~~~~

About half an hour later, the two boys were curled on opposite sides of the couch, their now empty teacups clutched close to their chests, both attempting to look like they weren't scared, and failing miserably.

Liam broke first, and as a woman onscreen screamed as she was grabbed from behind, he jumped, let out a highly feminine squeak that he would deny if ever asked about it again, and buried his face into Niall's chest. Niall stiffened and scooted away slightly, leaving Liam scared and confused in the middle of the couch.

"Niall I - What's going on?"

Niall froze.

"What do you mean Liam?"

"You've been avoiding me for weeks, and once it finally seems like you're acting normal again I try to touch you and you practically run away!" exclaimed Liam, the sadness and frustration from being ignored by his best friend for so long finally boiling over. "Have- have I not been a good friend?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Niall reached for the remote and paused the movie, freezing it on a distorted image of a woman halfway through screaming, which might have looked comical under different circumstances. Neither of the boys were paying attention to what was on screen now though.

"Of course you've been a good friend Li!" exclaimed Niall, putting down his teacup gingerly. "I've just been... busy lately."

"Niall, I know your schedule as well as mine, and you haven't been busy. I know you've been avoiding me, now will you please just tell me why?"

Niall sighed. He didn't want Liam to hate him, but he knew there was no way he'd stop asking until Niall told him. "Fine, Liam, you really want to know why I've been avoiding you?"

Liam nodded sadly, looking up at him through big brown puppy eyes.

"Liam, it's - fuck, it's because of that. It's because every fucking thing you do is so perfect and so adorable that I can't fucking deal. And you don't understand how every time you do something like look at me through those huge puppy eyes like that I just die a little because I know that there's no way I'll ever affect you the way you affect me."

Liam stared at Niall with his mouth slightly open, attempting to process what he had just heard.

Niall liked him.

Niall liked him.

Niall liked him.

"How do you know that?" asked Liam so quietly that if Niall hadn't been paying attention he might not have even heard it at all.

"Know what?"

"That you don't affect me like that?"

"Well you're perfect, and I'm just... Me."

Liam hadn't noticed that they were getting closer together until they were almost nose to nose, looking into each others eyes. "I think you're perfect," he whispered, before leaning forward a few inches more and covering Niall's lips with his own.

It was a feeling unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Sure, Liam had been kissed before, plenty of times, but never like this, not with fireworks and a mixture of tenderness and roughness and pure need that he had never thought he could make someone feel. Niall's lips were soft and warm under his own, and he could tell it was a feeling he would never grow tired of.

It ended far too soon.

"Liam... Wait," said Niall, pulling back. "Are- are you sure about this?"

"I've never been so sure of anything."

"What will management think?"

Liam smiled. "We'll make it work," he said, before leaning forward and claiming Niall's lips with his once more.


End file.
